resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Resistance: Fall of Man Weapons
Resistance features various different weapons, partly based on real life weaponry. List of weapons M5A2 Carbine Primary Fire: Rapid fire bullets Secondary Fire: 40mm grenade This weapon is the default weapon that you acquire at the start of the game. And the secondary fire is a grenade launcher. This is one of only two weapons the human soldiers use. Bullseye Primary Fire: Rapid fire rounds Secondary Fire: Tag This weapon is acquired at the first level of the game. The secondary fire for this weapon is the tag wich will direct this fire to an enemy if it hits. This is used by the hybrids. Rossmore 236 Primary Fire: Single shot Secondary Fire: Double shot this weapon is acquired at the fourth level and is very powerful in most difficulty types(not very effective in hard and super human). this weapon can only be used by the players. Auger Primary Fire: Wall penetrating bullets Secondary Fire: Shields This weapon is acquired early in the game and is very effective in all difficulties. The secondary fire for this gun is it's shields and if enemies pass through it will damage them. this is used by the steel heads. Reapers Primary Fire: Right hand reaper Secondary Fire: Left hand reaper This weapon is acquired in the second level of the game (only if you have completed campaign for the first time) and is very effective vs the slip skulls. it's secondary fire will make the player fire the left handed one. This weapon is used by the slip skulls L23 Fareye Primary Fire: Bullet Secondary Fire: Slow motion The L23 Fareye is acquired in around the middle of the game and is very effective in all difficulties if you get a head or neck shot. This is one of only two weapons the human soldiers use. L11-2 Dragon Primary Fire: Flame Secondary Fire: Gas, then longer lasting flame on release The L11-2 Dragon is acquired near to the end of the game(if you have completed the campaign before) and is very effective in all difficulties. The secondary fire will release flammable gases into the air and upon release the player will release a flame lasting longing than the primary fire does. This is only able to be used by the players. XR-005 Hailstorm Primary Fire: Very Rapid, bouncing bullets Secondary Fire: Auto-turret The XR-005 hailstorm is acquired some what during the middle of the game. it's secondary fire will send out a "turret" which looks like a ball of that ammunition and will fire out fifty rounds of the ammo. This is only able to be used by the players. XR-003 Sapper Primary Fire: Mine Secondary Fire: Explode mine (hold to explode all) The Sapper XR-003 Sapper is acquired quite late in the game and is very effective against fast enemies such as the Gray jack, Crawler and Roller. when the "mines" are set you can detonate them. This is only able to be used by the players but the "mines are also the stuff hat the widow makers spray. Arc Charger Primary Fire: Normal fire Secondary Fire: Strong fire The Arc Charger is acquired fairly early in the game(if you have completed the campaign) and is quite effective in most difficulties. The secondary fire of this weapon is strong and in most difficulties will almost kill the normal units in one hit.(this weapon is similar to the Gears Of War weapon Hammer of Dawn and the Halo weapon Spartan Laser). This is used by the improved hybrids. L209 LAARK Primary Fire: Rocket Secondary Fire: Air-Brake The L209 LAARK is acquired late in the game but is the most powerful weapon being able to kill almost anything in one hit(excluding the angels, titans and stalkers). The secondary fire is an air-brake which will stop the rocket in mid-air and then release mini ones and then eventually blow-up. This is only able to be used by the players. Splitter Primary Fire: Single fire Secondary Fire: Split Bullet The Splitter is acquired very late in the game(if you have completed campaign before) and is very effective in all difficulties. It's secondary fire will continuously split until it is fully split. This is only able to be used by the players. Bullseye Mark II Primary Fire: Rapid Fire Secondary Fire: Tag The Bullseye Mark || is the last weapon acquired and is an improved version of the Bullseye its attacks are more powerful as well. the secondary fire just like the Bullseye(Mark|) is a tag. This is used by the players and the improved hybrids List of Grenades Frag Grenades Origin:human The Frag Grenades are an fragmentation weapon to kill enemies(normal ones) in one hit(if you score a direct hit). This is only able to be used by the players. spike Grenades Origin:Chimeran The spike Grenades are very powerful and will almost certainly hit the targets(unless of cover). This is rarely used by any normal chimera. Air Fuel Grenade Origin:Unknown, but believed to be human chimeran adapted the air fuel grenade will stick to a wall or to an enemy and release a flamable gas and then ignite the gases and instantly kill what ever is caught in it(or set it on fire). This is only able to be used by the players. Backlash Grenade Origin:Unknown but believed to be human chimeran adapted The backlash grenade is not the typical grenade instead it is actually a giant bubble shield(not unlike the bubble shield off the popular series Halo). This is only able to be used by the players.